Talk:Digimon Wiki
[[Category:Utility| ]] This other place I found another Digimon Wiki called Wikimon (http://wikimon.net/Main_Page). Does it have any connection to Digimon Wiki? Shadoom1 06:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I think so. And it's not very good, might I add. >_> Mistranslations, they called the Shadow Abyss the Shadow Hell. And it's not Register Jungle, it's resister Jungle. Like you're resisting something. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I recall someone saying that Wikimon suffered a crash a while back and lost a lot of their stuff. We have no official connection with them, but when we were looking for a new home for the Wikipedia articles we did contact them. We were not sure what their copyright policy was, and in the end Wikia looked like a more stable host, so that's where we decided to put our effort. Assuming they're copyright policy is compatible with ours (GFDL), then we could even directly share content (see DW:COPYHELP for how to do this, for any site). If anyone wants to leave them another message, feel free to tell them that we'd love to collaborate or help out or whatever. The great thing about having our content being under the GFDL is that anyone can use it for free, as long as they're willing to let us use any improvements they make to what they used. -- Ned Scott 05:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Gazimon X, with all due respect, but many of the mistranslations you have seen on that Wiki might be because of the fact that it doesn't use dub terms. While I'm not an expert on Digimon, Abyss sounds less offensive to religious watchers than Hell, thus it might have been changed in the dub. Sega-Sonic 14:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, before we get into the "PC" debate - it's because the area uses kanji in it's name for that bit, and so "Abyss" is as good a translation as "Hell". You get the same with with its "Magnetized Quarry" - dubbed as Magnet Mine. The FAQ writer they based it on imply ran the names through babelfish, and its evident throughout his guide.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Anyway, at this point wikimon is basically our Japanese-based sister site. Ainz helps out here all the time, and me and some of the other editors work there as well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Soundtracks? I haven't found any articles about soundtrack yet, so I've been wondering about whether it is allowed to create them. These could contain information like what the songs' names are (including the translation, if the name is non-English), who has written/sung the song, to what season(s) it belongs... And so on. And if it is allowed, I have a second questions: Which soundtracks? Only American? Only Japanese? Only these two? Or all that were ever published (including German and possibly others)? I myself currently have 5 soundtracks, so I could write something about these ones: * Digimon Gold (German) * Digimon Vol. 3 (German) * Digimon Frontier (German) * Digimon - The Movie (American) * デジモンフロンティア キャラクターソング・コレクション「サラマンダー」) (Japanese) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the really late response, but if you happen to read this: go for it. Go as far and as detailed as you want. As long as it's true, and you can cite a source (I think soundtracks probably have some kind of product number, much like books having ISBNs), then we'll welcome the information. -- Ned Scott 05:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) uploading pics how do you upload pics —Preceding unsigned comment added by Catface (talk • ) } :There's a link on the side bar, or you can just click on . -- Ned Scott 04:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Speaking of uploading images, how long do you have to wait after joining Digimon Wiki until you're actually allowed to do so. - THB 17:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Only a few days tops. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 03:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Unable to register A friend of mine wan't to register himself to Digimon Wikia, but we get the message: "It's unable to register you this time." Can somebody help us? BramBenthem 12:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :It's likely something that is out of our local control. I would suggest asking at wikia:Forum:Help desk. -- Ned Scott 06:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Card index pages KrytenKoro asked me on my talk page for assistance on infoboxes for our own card index pages, and I've been trying to think of how to go about it ever since. Technically speaking it should be pretty easy, so the real work is in the layout of the page itself. I have very little knowledge of the card games myself, so I don't know the rules or what common types of information needs to be covered. Between the discussion on my talk page with KrytenKoro and looking at other Digimon fan card index sites, I'm starting to get a feel for it, but I'm thinking maybe we just want a big 'ol brain storm session to figure out these details. In other words, if anyone wants to throw in their input on what they think it should look like, or what kind of information it should have, now is the time to speak up. -- Ned Scott 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, there is of course the basics, like the card number, the series, the attacks... wait, why am I listing this? *rolls eyes* Alright, basics. And then, I think that maybe we should add information about how to attain the card if it appears in any of the games (especially Card Battle). Also, we can list what are the similar cards, like alternate cards of the same Digimon, which card able to be used to Digivolve into or from all on that card's page. For the article name, we can simply use the card serial, as it is straightforward, instead of having to have multiple of the same Digimon under the same name, which makes it confusing. :Furthermore, I think we should create a few 'lists' (maybe using the original Digimon list as a template) and then listing each and every card (that we can find) under a particular Digimon's name and link. This would allow those looking for a particular Digimon and their cards an easier time. :Of course, I think I remember that some of the US and the Jap cards have the same serials. So I think that may be a tiny problem, but that is easily solved. But even so, there is already plenty of work. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because the English and Japanese card games share many of the same serials, I think we're pretty much going to have to organize it like Megchan does. The way the english card game names the option cards, like "FORCE FX/Red Offensive", would also be solved by naming cards under their name, not serial. Finally, this would eliminate redundancy in "Digivolves from" and "Digivolves to" links between the card articles. ::We could compromise, by having redirects for each card serial that redirected to the appropriate card page. ::The problem with redirects would be for double serials between the English and Japanese card games. Should those be disambigs, or just default redirect to the English cards, or what?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 11:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should put links on the pages instead. One that leads to the Jap card and the other that leads to the US one... or was that already what you were implying? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 12:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::For the Cardlists, that would work, but for inter-article links and search terms, we'd still have the problem.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Todo The major editors of this place really need to get together and set up a todo list, so we can get more work done efficiently, and spread the load around. This is a draft based on my personal todo list, though a lot of it would need community approval first anyway: #Finish the MoS Draft. #Be more vigilant about welcoming new editors and going out into the community to spread the word (might want someone else to do this, I'm not a very friendly person). #Split off all species pages, and fix associated redirects and links. #Rename, remove, and replace images. Create image-naming standard, if possible, and categorize images by fan-fiction, stats, etc. Upload small and large sprite's from the DS games, if one can find a good spriters' site. Possibly upload sprite's from the Wonderswan games. Make sure image's do not have invisible background, to prevent dotting when shrunk. #Figure out how to deal with the Hybrids. #Dump info from Digimon World Dawn and Dusk #Revise Coupling article Guidelines and articles #General cleanup on articles, create redirects for various forms of a character Digimon. #Create articles for prominent members of the franchise and community, such as Akiyoshi Hongo or Vandemon. #Setup partnership with one of the major fansites, or at least, links. #Set up "News" section. #Set up Walkthrough sections for the various games. #Set up Userboxes page, as well as possibly "Digimon Partners" Template, or "Wishlist" Template. More user involvement. #Set up Featured Article/Image process. #Set up Card Encyclopedia for all cards. Have English translation of the cards, maybe Japanese too. #Get more information on the items in the series, including personal items. #Create section on Digimon pages for the official Japanese bio's. #Set up links section to Digimon Channel, etc. #Add rarely-known Digimon like Agumon Hakase, Nise Agumon Hakase, Atamadekachimon, Minidekachimon, Amon & Umon, etc., as well as non-Digimon characters like the Digital Deep Ones, Lord Megadeath, and NEO. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KrytenKoro (talk • ) } :A good list. I really need to become active again! -- Ned Scott 02:00, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone who's still interested in this: Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 17:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) X Antibody X-Antibody or X Antibody?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Katakana What do we want to do in the following situations: *プチ: Petit (Petitmon even uses it as the official romanization of the kana.) *ハーケン: Hook *ツメ: Claw, but as an original Japanese word in hiragana. Why it's in katakana for Agumon's attack is anyone's guess *ツノ: Horn, same as with claw For Puchi and Ha-ken, it's a direct translation to Petit and Hook, but for Tsume and Tsuno, there doesn't even seem to be any reason for it to be in katakana. Plus, the attacks containing these words also have hiragana/kanji, so they would already be in our "romaji" format. Personally, I think directly translating Puchi and Ha-ken to Petit and Hook would be reasonable, since I don't think they're meant to really sound foreign for those parts - that's just how katakana does it for those two.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki.png How did you get that as a link to the main page? I'm having a hard time trying to fix it for my wiki.....--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 01:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Perfect vs. Ultimate vs. Mega In the US dub, the digimon levels are always referred to as Champion > Ultimate > Mega, while the source material has it as Champion > Perfect > Ultimate. This is even further confused by the existence of 'Super Ultimate' digimon like Arkadimon. I'm assuming that, because it is the most widely used convention on this wiki, the english version is the one that should be applied. Should articles always be edited to conform to this standard (I'm sure I've seen a few that don't do it correctly, and I'm looking for them right now)? I've also seen some sites use 'Champion > Perfect > Mega' to completely avoid the confusion. Rakamon 21:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :"Super Ultimate" is the dub term for Digimon above Mega, as evidenced by the D-Tector Susanoomon card. Dub terms are used exclusively on this wiki.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no, I'm aware of that, I just find the nomenclature really non-intuitive because I'm more used to Ultimate referring to Mega level digimon. I was just wondering if the other possibility of a hybridized naming style had been considered, or if policy should always be to refer to Ultimate rather than Perfect. Just thought it was something to think about. Rakamon 22:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::The policy is that Ultimate is used rather than Perfect because this wiki, as an English wiki, places more focus on the US version than the source material. Where differences lie will be noted, but what happens in the English will trump the Japanese in most cases. :::Except for Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin, which are a case in themselves. Lanate (talk) 01:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, a "hybridized nomenclature" would be non-canon and even more confusing to people from either system.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Unfinished Business I noticed that someone had begun putting images into the episode guides, but never finished. I'd be willing to finish work on the Digimon Adventure episodes, and maybe even Adventure 02, by adding my own images (provided its okay to have faint channel logos like 'Fox Kids' and Jetix' in the corner - they are good quality images, by the way). Is there a particular style I should be staying with, eg. image size? If anyone has any tips to offer, that would help, too. (I'm new and unfamiliar with the way this site is run, so correct me if I'm doing anything wrong here.) THB 13:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, we are currently trying to standardise everything. So if you don't mind, maybe you can try this when you name the images: :(Season Name)(Episode Number)-(Image Number).jpg :So, it will look something like this: :*'Adventure Epi07-5.jpg' :*'Adventure02 Epi41-3.jpg' :*'Tamers Epi50-1.jpg' :*'Frontier Epi01-1.jpg' :As for size and the image placement, you can do this: : :Such Sweet Sorrow is a good example of a nice episode guide, as you would have likely noticed. :Just don't forget to add Category:Episode Images to the summary. And stick to a maximum of 6 images. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 14:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Main Fan page article? http://wikimon.net/Original_Digimon_Super_Entry_Contest This is the pinnacle of fan fiction in our fandom - getting it made official. Do we want this to be the main page, first pointed to page, or what?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I think that maybe it will do well as the Fan Main Page. However, I believe we should get it completed first before implementing it. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 18:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted We need to make sure to get up coverage of this, as well.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) In fact, we need to set up DigimonWiki:Wanted, and link to it form the main page, so that we can channel new and aimless editors towards working on new coverage while we (or I, I guess I can't speak for everyone) work on cleaning up and filling the existing coverage.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Two things 1) Do we want to set up some kind of noticeboard for discussion and information on major changes to the wiki, like Manuals of Style or Featured articles? 2) Check out this. We already seem to want to mention which Digimon appear, and we do the summary and pics. We need to have some kind of infobox to direct between consecutive episodes, so the main differences are: #Do we want to have a specific style for episodes? #Do we want to do quotes? #Do we want to mention errors, dub changes, easter eggs, and trivia? #Do we want to allow humorous captions for episode images? Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) New Users I think we need a place or a thread or something for new users/editors to introduce themselves. BTW, I'm new, the name's rad140. I'll do my best to help out, although I have to get back into Digimon... it's been a while. KrytenKoro already knows I'm an idiot... apparently I don't know how people hold hands ;) Is there a general format for user pages? --Rad140 18:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :We're trying to set up a working user infobox template, but Template:User Digimon is basically what we have for that - it's just for fun. We're also trying to create userboxes that would allow users to search for editors by fluency, information, etc., but we've kind of let that slide (if you want to help create them, you would be greatly appreciated!). Most of us also have a "Digimon Partners" box, using the wikitable set up you can see on my userpage. :Practicality-wise - if you create sandbox pages, it's good to list them on your userpage, and a good idea is to create a todo list, so you remember what you're supposed to be getting done. :However, your userpage is yours. You can have countless images on it, youtube viewers, or even just rant about your day at work/school. As long as it's not outright inappropriate, like "PORN PORN PORN PORN FISH!", you're fine.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Angela Anaconda Just to check - we have no intention of even admitting this exists, right? I certainly don't want to mention it, but it is in the movie, and it is quite, quite about Digimon, even if it is brain-meltingly horrible. Thoughts?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I forgot about that. I agree. It does exist, but let's pretend it doesn't... for everyone's sake. We are the Digimon Wiki, not the AA wiki, after all. Wikipedia barely mentions it, so I think we should go one step further and not mention it at all. I recall that it wasn't exactly "in" the movie... it was a short before. Not like I want to revisit it anyway. --Rad140 00:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Image Notice I need help creating a notice that will automatically display at the top of every page (or every edit summary), along the lines of: "This wiki's images are currently being sorted out. If you find a link to a deleted or missing image and you cannot find a suitable alternative using the "Search" function, please list the article here, and we will replace it as soon as possible." For Bandai images, I'm using Digimon Channel. For Toei images, I'm using the authentic .gif's at DMA. I'm trying to replace anything I delete or redirect, but if you find anything, please just tell me about it. Or, if you know how to correctly upload the images with crediting (to Toei or Bandai), you can do that, too. Thanks, everyone!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Videos I'm sure everyone got that message about embedding videos in wikia... I was thinking, what do you guys think about adding video recaps from episodes on the episode summary pages? Either Eng Dub or the original w/ Eng subtitles. I could do some. I'm thinking it would just be editing the "Previously on..." part at the beginning of each episode and sticking it on the episode it's referring to? --Rad140 15:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like it could work under Fair Use, but Ned is the expert on such matters.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Voting time! (Featured article) KrytenKoro set up a discussion page where you can vote for the wiki's featured article for next week (2/15). Go vote! Thanks, KrytenKoro! --Rad140 22:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Synopses It seems I've been put in charge of episode pages (at least as far as the Digimon Adventure series is concerned), so I've decided to take advantage of this responsibilty, by asking for help in writing episode synopses. It's probably the hardest part of writing an episode page, as it involves watching (or knowing off by heart) whole episodes from beginning to end, and taking down almost every detail. A lot of synopses have already been written for Digimon Adventure, but to be honest, they could be made longer. A good synopsis should at least be as long as this. It should also avoid spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. And don't bother starting work on a synopsis if you're not willing to spend a good amount of time on it. As a final note, I'd suggest having the episode playing in another window as you write (perhaps via YouTube or DVD), so as to refer to and spot any minor details. Of course, you can contact me through my talk page if anything's unclear. THB 19:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Updates Forum In case anyone doesn't know, KrytenKoro very nicely set up a forum for the wiki under Community > Forum, or [[Forum:Index|''here]]. --Rad140 20:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Staff? I think the men and women who worked on Digimon should get their own pages or at least a list of them. --Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :It'll be added to a list of articles that we need and that need help. An anon (60.54.191.2) added some to the Digimon Adventure 02 page.--Rad140 22:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Me! just wanted everyone to know that GG112 started featured article. :um, okay? What're you trying to say, random anon? What article? Do you mean the category? (he didn't, btw) --Rad140 22:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Disambig pages We need disambig pages for Garurumon and Scorpiomon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) D-Reaper Okay, this week I want to make a real push for this article: #Integrate the info from the Konaka sources listed here. #Do full storyline info for the entire reaper and for each ADR, akin to the Digimon Encyclopedia or tfwiki. Use storylink templates #Get the episodes involving the D-Reaper up to the same standard as And so it begins.... #Have some discussion of the quantum mechanics involved with the character. #Get a better picture of D-Reaper "Chaos", that red stuff. #Categorize the redirects for the various agents and reapers. #Get sources for the "similar concepts" bit. #Look for any appearances of the D-Reaper in Bandai merchandise, or shout-outs from other series. Once we've done that, I think we can port it over to wikipedia, and push for it to be a featured article.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 10:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Best of fan fiction The best of fan fiction idea is up (Fan:Best of Fan fiction)... nominations/voters are needed. This is a test (a beta, if you will) to see how this idea goes.--Rad140 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Digimon archive for merchandise of Digimon such as toys Hi, I thought of helping out here since I am a big Digimon fan. Since I have a huge collection of Digimon, I though of making a Digimon archive of merchandise that exist. Tokyopop Manga We seem to be pretty good about info on other manga, but seem to be lacking on the english manga based on the anime (tokyopop manga), usually only referred as the "english manga" or just "manga". Digimon Encyclopedia seems to have a wealth of information on it.. should we use it? --Rad140 19:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. We need sections like thatDigimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Guess I'll get on it then... something else to add to my ever-growing to-do list *sigh* ---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 22:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Music Videos (sidebar) I just noticed the addition of the Music Videos section on the sidebar... is one person in charge of those, or should we all just add whatever we can? ---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 23:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Digi9346 put that there I think, but don't let that stop you from adding what you can. Lanate (talk) 09:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Background? I was wondering if we could maybe have a background added to the wiki. The wiki's set up is nice and all but I really think it would be nice if we added a background. Maybe blue or green with agumon print. User: Coolbloo12 Will there a new Season of digimon? '''What do you think? Will it be? I do not know yet.' :I heard they were making at least 7 seasons--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) 02 Album Art help